With the development of electronic technologies, portable consuming electronic products such as cellphones, handheld game players, navigation devices or handheld multimedia entertainment devices and the like are becoming more and more popular. These electronic products usually use a vibration device for a system feedback such as call prompt, message prompt, the navigation prompt of cellphones, or the vibration feedback of game players, etc.
The existing vibration device includes a housing having accommodating space, a vibrator, a stator accommodated in the housing, and a spring configured to suspend the vibrator in the accommodating space. The existing spring is of an S-shaped structure, two ends of the S-shaped spring are respectively welded on the vibrator and the housing. The elastic deformation direction of the spring is the same as the vibrating direction of the vibrator. In the vibration device having such a structure, high accuracy is required for the spring and the processing of the spring is difficult, moreover, the, the welding area between the vibrator and the spring is not easily formed, which brings difficulty during assembling.